Don't Ruin the Rogue's Shirt
by Never-Rebel
Summary: After Kitty accidentally ruins Rogue's shirt, she has no choice but to wear the dreaded pink over shirt. And you had better believe that Rogue wants revenge... Only the idea is humourous, folks, only the idea.


****

Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men. If I did then I would have a pool filled with J-ello and ice cream that I could eat my way through… 

Title – Don't Mess With the Rogue

****

Author – The Dark Vixen

* * *

Shirts flew through the air. Pants were strewn about the floor. Bras had landed on lamp shades and headboards. One pair of underwear was draped on the doorknob. Rogue whipped the last shirt down furiously and growled.

"KITTY!" she screamed.

The aforementioned girl phased through the door, a toothbrush in her mouth and foamed toothpaste dribbling down her chin. 

"Where's mah shirt?"

Kitty pointed to Rogue's chest, who had on a black spaghetti strap.

"Not _this_ one," she said loudly. "Tha one that goes over it! Mah green see-through -" 

Before she could finish her sentence, Kitty darted back through the door. Moments later she came back, toothbrush gone and mouth clean. Rogue stood akimbo and tapped her foot impatiently. 

"It was, like, dirty so I put it in the laundry to get washed…" 

"An' how did it get dirty?" Rogue demanded.

"Well you, like, left it lying on the floor and I had a drink up here while I was doing my homework. Then I accidentally tipped it over and your shirt totally got doused," said Kitty.

"Well thanks to you Ah have nothin' to wear now. An' we're not supposed ta have drinks up here an' ya know it." She paused. "What were ya drinkin', anyway?"

"Uhh, grape juice," Kitty chuckled sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Rogue roared. "Ya didn't get mah shirt dirty, ya completely ruined it! Kitty! What am Ah I supposed to wear now, huh?"

"You could, uh, like, borrow one of my jackets…"

"It's _summer_," she said bitterly.

"Okay. Umm, here!" said Kitty, plucking her over shirt from the bed. "You can, like, wear this. It's comfortable."

Rogue leered at the offending garment. "It's _pink_."

"But it'll totally keep you covered up."

With great reluctance, she snatched the abhorrent piece of clothing out of Kitty's hands and put it on. She turned and eyed her reflection in the mirror, sneering at it. If she hadn't been in such a sour mood, she would have imitated Kitty's valley girl talk and head tilting; the color made her seem much too perky. 

She _hated_ pink.

"There! It's so perfect!" said Kitty before speeding out again.

Rogue glared after her. 

__

You are going to pay for this, Kitty.

* * *

After school, Rogue rode her moped into town and cruised slowly down the streets, looking for the right shop. Bakery, C.D. Warehouse, Ice Cream Parlor, Lingerie Store… Ah ha. She pulled off the rode and into the parking slot next to the sidewalk. She scanned the shelves inside quickly, feeling highly conspicuous and daring anyone to stare at her in the pink shirt. Finally she found what she was she wanted, grabbed the bottle and paid for it. On the way out she read the back label carefully.

__

Apply heat for thirty minutes.

Damn. It was going to be trickier then she thought, but Rogue already had an idea as to how she could do it.

* * *

When she arrived back at the Institute, Kitty was just getting out of the shower. She grinned when she saw Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue! Are you, like, still mad at me? Because, I mean, you don't look bad in pink."

Oh, she was still mad all right. But, for her purposes, Rogue forced a smile.

"Nah. It wasn't like Ah'd bought tha shirt or anythin'. I hate this shirt, though."

"Really?" said Kitty, inclining her head to the side. Her hair was still dripping. "I think it looks really nice."

Rogue gave her a sideways glance and struggled to keep herself from sneering. _You would_, she thought derisively.

"Err, thanks," she said. Now to put the plan into action. "Hey, why don't ya let me blow dry yer hair? Ah can braid it."

"Oh that would be so cool!" Kitty squealed happily. "Let me go get the dryer from the bathroom!"

Rogue hurried up to their room and set the bottle down on the dresser, behind a bottle of hand lotion and hair spray where it wouldn't be seen. A couple seconds later Kitty came in with the dryer, plugged it in and jumped onto the bed. Rogue grabbed a brush and the bottle, setting it down on the floor as she combed the other girl's hair. 

"Ah'm gonna put some stuff in yer hair ta keep it from frizzin' while Ah blow dry it," she said.

"Okay." 

She picked up the bottle, turned it and dumped about one-fifth of its contents into her hair. This would ruin her gloves, but that was why she had put on an old, plain pair. She worked some of the viscous liquid down to the ends of the hair, trying to make sure it covered all of her head. Then she flipped the dryer's setting onto high and began the heating process. 

Over the next thirty minutes, Kitty complained loudly of how badly her scalp burned; Rogue assured her that it was just an irritant in the chemical. Rogue worked the dryer over each part of her head, watching as Kitty's hair had changed from brown to light brown to brown-blonde to blonde. There were still strips of brown hair that the bleach been able to touch, especially underneath, but she had succeeded for the most part. Smiling at her handiwork, Rogue began to braid her hair as promised.

"Oh!" Kitty said suddenly, "I almost totally forgot. I picked up something for you today at the mall. It's over on the bed."

Rogue snapped a hair tie onto the completed braid and went over to the bed to see what Kitty had gotten her. Though, knowing the other girl's taste, probably something frilly or overly cute. To her surprise, what she pulled out of the bag was a long-sleeved black shirt that looked as if it were mildly see-through. Now she felt bad for what she had done to Kitty's hair…

"Oh my gosh! Rogue, like, what did you do to my hair! It's like, totally blonde!"

"Umm, bleached it?" she offered nervously. "Uh, thanks fer tha shirt."

"Rogue!" 

"Yer hair looks nice. See ya later!" Rogue said as she dashed out the door.

"Oh, I totally _don't_ think so," she said as she phased through the wall after her.

* * *

****

Author's Note – I would just like to thank a random little girl for the inspiration for this. I recently went to Islands of Adventure and as I was getting off the Hulk coaster, a little blonde girl came bouncing off going "Oh that was so totally cool!" It was like hearing a very young, blonde Kitty. I did the Rogue imitation. And then I knew that _somehow_ I had to make Kitty a blonde. ^_^

****

Reviews – Yes please!


End file.
